022 - Desmond Twenty Two-Tu
Battle the cold with 60+ minutes of topics like petite Mexican dogs, Zorniness, and multiple pairs of socks. Good times. Opening Vignette Oscar's Girlfriend, distraught at finding herself alone again in the evening, ponders taking a female lover. Then she sees Buzz coming up the drive without pants... Opening Audio Audio: "At least once in his life, every man is a genius." The Kings of Comedy. Music: John Fogerty - "The Old Mand Down the Road" Segment 1 It's cold in DC - and also in Florida. Mike waxes bitter about the retirees down in the Ft. Meyers area, from the obnoxious early retirees (Dot Com Danny and the Auto Dealers with 40 sons) to the bitter elders. "Don't fear the Reaper," remarks Robb. Oh, Mike doesn't - he'd welcome him. He ''would ''be a great get. Robb asks Oscar to make sure to clean up after the reaping claims the other three. Mike next rants about the (non) coverage of hockey in the local press and the treatment of recently-fired Caps coach, Jim Zorn Segment 2 Mike continues to rant about sports, now the reaction to the Redskins hire of Mike Shanahan. Buzz is bitter about the fans being unable to let go of Redskins mania. It reminds Mike about being a Red Sox fan. The debate Dan Snyder and the sports experience. Marsha calls and Buzz notes that she doesn't know where he goes every day. Mike concludes with wondering about why all sports writers are skinny and bald. Mike talks about his new chihuahua, Frankie, whom Mike adores. They discuss the phenomenon of the big man walking a petite dog, Frankie's toilet stance and Frankie's wardrobe. Mike explains how he and Carla picked up Frankie in Florida on a whim after losing money at the casinos, then had to undergo a fire drill to get him on the plane ride home, only to sit next to a hateful Floridian. Robb wonders about indoor dog toilet-ing. He and Mike speculate on which exotic pets Oscar had as a kid (goat? donkey? orangutan?). Audio Vault *The Belcher asks a gardening show about repairing his chimney with Oscar's c**k. *Mariah Carey's slurry acceptance speech for her Film Institute award for Precious. *Jingle for Mr. Sprigg's BBQ. *"I've got four pair of socks on and my feet still get cold." Buzz's News *More scolding regarding the shoe bombing attempt and lack of security communication. *Terrorism in Yemen. *Anti-depressants work no better than sugar pills for most depression patients. *A poll of soccer moms in California show that a majority are in favor of legalizing marijuana. *Rumors about a Tiger Woods sex tape. *Sean Penn has been hired as Larry in The Three Stooges. *The man who invented the Quarter Pounder, McDonald's French Fries, fried pies and fish fillets - has died. *A man in England who installed hidden cameras in women's bathrooms did so in such a way that his face was right on camera doing it. Category:Episodes